Whispers in the Darkness
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU: Days spent in a dull world, Hiroki went through the motions of everyday life. His solace came from his delightful dreams. This made him welcome the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. The dreams which presented a tall man in a red cape with the warmest smile. A prince who extended his hand, welcoming him home. Prince!Nowaki.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a prompt which came from a drawing I did on tumblr. Prompted by a friend on tumblr who I might link this to if she is interested. I wanted to implement a more happier tone but there are instances of melancholy. Here are two long chapters for your enjoyment and I think I added enough of Hiroki suffering in this and I hope I break some hearts with this story._

_Thank you for all for your wonderful comments on my fics. Tell me what you think and happy reading._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Whispers in the Darkness (Part One)

_Hiroki made the journey inside of his home. He stumbled a few times but he placed his hand on the wall to steady him. In haste, he turned on the light through slamming his hand on switch. The light illuminated the hallway. Kicking off his leather shoes, he left them on the ground. He was too lazy to pick them up. No one went to visit him at his home, not even his parents. They gave up on trying to contact him for courtesy reasons. All they sent to him were omiai pictures of prospective brides. Beautiful women suited for the Kamijou name. Despite their outward appearance, they stirred no feelings inside of his heart. His stagnant self who went through the motions of everyday life. He wanted to sleep. Sleep his problems away while he rejected everything that hurt him. _

_His parents denied his sexual orientation. It angered him. Which made him cut ties with them but they always managed to locate him. They pounced on him, denying their only son was defective. His life turned darker in his teenage years. He chose to hide himself from everyone. Labeling himself as an introvert, he lead a solitary existence. His dreams turned into his escape. Having the image of a dark haired man with eyes as blue as they sky, he slept his days away._

_His job as a literary professor gave him some social interaction. The other professors avoided him. Students had their noses in their books. Hands writing every word of his lectures on sheets of paper. They presented no rude behavior to him. He saw their blank faces when they lifted up their heads. No remote expressions as they filed inside of the room and sat on their seats. The scratching of their pens and pencils filled the classroom. Echoing inside of his mind as he droned on about his lecture. He enjoyed the words written on the text but his soul remained hollow. _

_It was as if he saw everything in black and white. In this world, nothing brought him joy. _

_From behind him, a sequence of bells rang. The loud sounds made Hiroki cringe as he covered his ears. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw the slot on his door jiggle. His frown grew deeper. His eyes didn't leave the mail slot and he listened for the bells again. He rubbed his eyes, he thought he imagined the corners of the door illuminated a sickly green. __He guessed it was another proposition of a new bride who wanted to **meet** him._

_At the thought, his stomach dropped. He turned all the way around and backed away from the door. Needing this distance brought him reassurance but it didn't rid him of the problem. _

_Not another one. _

_Every single day another call of bells came through his door when he returned from his job. New brides were mentioned through those letters. Their pictures sent in the mail, clogging up his box. His parents wanted him to warm up to the idea. He was getting married to someone else. A person he didn't care or love. _

_Their painted faces and awkward smiles. Kind eyes and long dark hair. Beautiful for other men in the world but not for him. He didn't want any of them. None of them._

_His parent relentless pursuit to marry him off sickened him. These people lacked the kindness of his **other** parents. They supported his feelings for his husband. In fact, they didn't bat an eye when he confessed his love for his husband. Fuyumi held him in her arms, congratulating him with tears in her eyes. She cried along side his mother-in-law, who joined in the motherly embraces. His father-in-law pulled him into a tight hug, bawling about their wedding. His husband's kindness came from his father. Soshi patted his shoulder. His brown eyes told him everything. Filled with pride and joy. _

_Those reactions brought him relief. At least in another world he had the approval he desired. _

_His eyes went toward his left hand. The gold band was missing. No tan line. His finger was perfect in skin tone with no indentations. His finger was void of the pressure that the ring provided. The link to his marriage. A link to his husband's tender smile and encouraging words. He imagined his voice whispering in his ear to make it through the day. His comfortable warm presence. _

_Upon entering his dreams, he imagined his husband in front of him. His hand stretched out with a content smile. The red cloak he always wore bellowing in the wind. Telling him, welcome back, kissing his knuckles as he pulled him in his arms._

_A small letter passed through the slot, landing right in front of his feet. Hiroki crouched down while he kept his eyes on an overhaul of large manila envelopes went into the slot. They littered the floor as Hiroki tore his gaze away from them. Ripping the envelope open, he took out the neatly folded letter. He got up on his feet and unfolded the paper. His eyes narrowed at the sender. _

_His father. _

_Which read: Hiroki, contact us immediately before we cut ties with you once and for all. Higurashi Aimi is a perfect wife. She is one of the candidates in the pile we sent out to you. Disregard your mother's tasteless picks. Do **not** mess this up._

_The paper crinkled in Hiroki's hands as he crushed it in his hands. His hands trembled with fury. _

_"Fuck you. Go to you hell you miserable fool."_

_Hiroki threw the paper ball against the wall. Bouncing off and landing on the floor, he stepped on it. He kicked it away from him. Flinching back, he ran toward the small kitchen space and looked through his pantry. Once he found what he searched for, he grabbed all the alcoholic drinks he could carry. His arms were heavy with them as he went toward his bedroom. _

_He almost tripped on a book but he remained on his feet. A few of the bottles fell from his arms and crashed. Making a mess of the dirty floor. He managed not to slip on the alcohol and crack his skull. __In his room, cobwebs filled every nook and cranny. Darkness spread through the cracks, making the room darker. The thick curtain concealed the light from the outside world from entering in. He avoided his dusty and unkempt books. He swayed and tried keeping a grip on all the bottles in his arms. Some had dropped earlier but he didn't care. _

_Opening a bottle, he chugged it down. He did the same to each bottle in his arms and dropped them on the floor. Ignoring the crashes, the fact the remaining the liquid stained his books, he kept his trek toward his bed. He stopped caring for his book collection a long time ago. Lack of care and maintenance after so many years had ruined them. The passages reminded him of the dull world he resided in._

_A quake went through his body as his mind spun. His stomach churned and he felt the need to purge. He kept on drinking the alcohol. Dropping the rest on the ground, they shattered and nicked at his feet. He felt no pain. His knees hit the side of the bed. Making himself steady, he crawled on the bed. Laying on his side, he ignored the hardness of the bed. Scooting more up, he held his knees to his chest. He didn't want to fall off the bed before he went into his deep sleep. _

_It happened multiple times. Interrupting his return to his dreamland. His teeth clenched. Gripping the sheet, he closed his eyes. Counting backwards, he let out a deep sigh. Imagining everything in his dreams, he let his body slack onto the rock hard bed. _

_He wanted to go home. _

_The home which held everything that worked to his favor. No one hurt him like in his reality. _

_Moments later, he passed out. _

* * *

Rustling out of unconsciousness, Hiroki's nose wrinkled.

Birds chirped high above him. He heard their flapping wings as they flew away. The sun hit him straight in the eyes. A fresh smell of soil reached his nose and his hand curled into a fists. Bits of grass were in between his fingers. Opening his eyes, he squinted them to accommodate the sun. When his eyes adjusted, he saw an array of trees surrounding him as he laid on the soft grass. His senses overloaded as he observed the area from his spot.

He couldn't believe it.

A huge smile formed on his face as he sat up. Looking down, his dull gray suit was replaced with a white thin shirt, tucked inside high waist brown slacks. He wiggled his toes inside of his boots. Inspecting his body, everything from before got replaced with comfortable clothing. He checked the area around him and picked up a rope bound book. Flipping through the pages, all of the words in his eyes turned legible. Getting up on his feet, a gust of wind hit the wet spot on his back. Shivering, he rubbed his arms and began walking through the forest. His legs were on autopilot.

Hiroki went onto a path without any grass. Leading toward a huge building off in the horizon. He hurried along, holding his book to his chest. Ignoring the feeling of the wet fabric clinging to his chest, he gulped. His heart quickened and he ducked away from a branch on time. The side doors of the castle came to view and someone stood there. His tall height and distinctive red cloak paused Hiroki in his stride.

Recognizing him as his husband, Hiroki hesitated in running to his side. He bit his lip, tugging it harder with each passing second. His husband walked around in front of him. Missing the fact he stood right behind him. All he waited for all day was to come back and see him. His fear of going back to his monotonous life made him stand still. Anything which made him pass him relocated him back to that hard and cold bed.

He didn't want to go back anytime soon.

The man turned and Hiroki saw his husband's dazzling smile and blue eye. "Hiro-san!" He ran toward his side, Hiroki noticed he slicked back his hair again. Not that he minded the style, he grew used his shaggy appearance when they stayed alone in a room together.

He kind of wanted to mess up his hair on purpose. Then again, it somehow messed up at the end of the day. His assistance wasn't required.

Hiroki uttered in nervousness. "Nowaki.."

Nowaki stopped in front of him with a big smile and pulled Hiroki into his arms. "Hiro-san, where have you wandered off to this time?" He pecked Hiroki's forehead, Hiroki's skin was cold to the touch. "Did you sleep after reading your literature in the forest again? You should take your warm cloak if this is going to happen often."

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "It happens." He wrapped his arms around Nowaki and burrowed his face into his chest.

Nowaki touched the wet spot on Hiroki's back as he sighed. "All of these sleeping habits of yours worry me." Taking off his red cloak, he took a step back and Hiroki lifted his head up. He put it on Hiroki's shoulders, smoothing it out. "One of these days I might catch you sleeping next to a lake if I'm not careful."

Hiroki huffed. "I'm not _that_ bad. It's not like the last time where you found me in some bushes."

Nowaki snickered, "You are not helping yourself." He placed the clasp to make sure the cloak kept around Hiroki's shoulders. "So, is my beloved ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"You woke up just in time and I came out here to search for you." Nowaki caressed Hiroki's face. "We can always have lunch in the library. The rest of the family are out visiting some neighboring lords and won't come back until dinner. So we can enjoy ourselves without anyone else disturbing us."

Hiroki arched a brow. "But..don't you have any duties now that your parents are gone for the day?"

Nowaki answered. "I finished everything I had to do." He lifted Hiroki's hand and kissed the back of his hand. "You have me for the rest of the day."

Hiroki's face warmed up as Nowaki gave his hand another kiss. "You can always stop doing that, you already got me to marry you." He knew Nowaki's answer, it was only to get him to confirm his husband's affections.

Nowaki smiled before giving his hand another kiss. "Never." He pulled Hiroki close to his chest and held his hand close to his chest. "I can't stop what comes naturally to me."

Hiroki's lips quirked up in time for Nowaki to kiss him. Nowaki's warm hand cradled his face as they lost each other in their contact. Wrapping his arms around Nowaki's body, he gripped the back of his jacket. Keeping him close, he put more pressure into their kiss. Nowaki responded with eagerness and they broke contact. For a moment, they stared at each other before locking lips again.

"Your highness!" A young lad exclaimed as he hurried to their side, his eyes widened when he saw their compromising position. He addressed Hiroki as well. "Ah, and your highness. Excuse my interruption."

Hiroki broke the kiss and hid his face in Nowaki's chest. The same guy found them _again_. Nowaki shielded him with his large frame but he felt his chest quivering from his laughter. Nowaki found it amusing that they still got caught with a simple kiss. Back in their courting stage, all of the staff and their parents caught them. No one managed to find them when they went toward much explicit territories.

A kiss was a harmless gesture. Nowaki saw no harm in expressing their love. He almost made a game out of which of the servants haven't caught them kissing. Hiroki still expressed slight mortification if the staff was one who frequented their presence.

The servant stopped near them and bowed with a red face. It seemed like he always caught them kissing and he had not gotten used to it. "The kitchen staff are wondering when you will have your lunch."

Nowaki answered, "We will have it in the library. Isn't that right, Hiro-san?" Hiroki mumbled a confirmation and Nowaki heard it well enough. "Yup. We will have our lunch in there."

"I'll tell them immediately, your excellency and your excellency." He bowed again before he jogged away toward the castle.

When he disappeared from sight, Nowaki kissed the top of Hiroki's head. "He's gone now."

"These people have to stop catching us. It's getting ridiculous. Don't they know a thing about atmosphere or waiting until we go out in the open ourselves?"

"Well...at least it wasn't when I got on my knees under the table to-"

Hiroki clasped his hand on Nowaki's mouth to cut him off. "Don't jinx it." Nowaki mumbled something else, the creases around his eyes gave away his amusement. "And don't say _anything_ about what I do to you." He took his hand off of Nowaki's mouth and flicked his forehead. "I'm hungry, let's get going."

Nowaki interlaced their fingers in silence. He lead Hiroki down the usual path with a shortcut to their destination.

Hiroki's content smile didn't leave his face.

* * *

They spent a nice platter of sandwiches with tomato soup. Hiroki had gotten over his slight aversion to tomatoes after he had the head chef's cooking. Not to offend the Kamijou family's head chef but he didn't cater to his tastes. He always managed to tease him when he added something he hated into the food. Fuyumi's etiquette prevented him from picking them out. He didn't do anything to upset her. Whenever it happened, she never yelled at him. She talked to him at length before putting in her punishments.

Hiroki slurped the rest of his soup before drinking his last bit of wine. He didn't feel full. Half the time, he didn't hear the growl of an empty stomach. He claimed hunger but he didn't think he needed to eat anything. When he ate, he tasted every single flavor. This scared him a bit. It almost made it seem like his dreamland was real.

Then again, he felt every single one of Nowaki's touches when they slept together. When he woke up, his skin remembered each one of his kissed and his caresses. He shouldn't question anything about this place.

It made him over think and confuse his own mind.

Nowaki clasped his hands together. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki as he moved his plate away from him. "What did you do this time? Plant a whole rose garden like last time? Sanction this library for my collection?"

"No, silly!" Nowaki grinned as someone knocked on the door. "I'll go get it." He got up from his seat near the window and went to the door. "Yes?"

"I hope I didn't miss him again." Came a feminine voice, Hiroki's heart jolted when he heard that familiar tone.

"Not at all, he's right here." Nowaki opened the door and let his mother-in-law inside of the library. "I managed to catch him after one of his naps."

Fuyumi tutted. "Hiroki, you need to stop lazing around all the time." She smiled regardless. "You are married now, you can't sleep in random places like when you were a child."

Hiroki got up from his seat and almost ran to her side. He held her close in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. Hiroki basked in his Fuyumi's rose perfume. Her dark brown hair pinned back in an intricate style. He missed the bejeweled pins in her hair. She moved back and pressed her red lips against his cheek, leaving a mark. Her delicate hands brushed aside his bangs from his eyes as well as the lipstick mark on his cheek. Staining her fingertips.

They let out a laugh as she took out a handkerchief to clean her hands. Hiroki didn't once relent on his hug. At least he placed his hands on her sides as she gave him another peck on the cheek. Again, staining his cheek red. Fuyumi laughed this time while Hiroki had a playful frown.

Nowaki remained in his spot with the biggest smile on his face. It fascinated how every single time Hiroki saw his mother he ran to her side. Almost like each time was the first time he saw her. Fuyumi's presence always made Hiroki a lot better. If anything, a visit from either one of his parents had him in high spirits. It surprised him that they didn't question the prominent circles under Hiroki's eyes. They grew worse but it might turn out as a trick of the light. Hiroki had them since he met him as teenagers.

He saw her worried eyes lingering on her son whenever she left the castle. Fuyumi commented on Hiroki's constant napping each time she arrived. She suggested a tea to brew at night but Hiroki drank half of it before sleeping. Not that it helped at all. He still had nightmares. Maybe she knew the reason why Hiroki had a permanent look of tiredness when he slept often.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he let out a deep sigh. Thinking about such things would ruin the light atmosphere in the room. He didn't want them to notice his distracted face.

Hiroki lead her toward their seating area. "You need to get a better lipstick. Or at least a lighter one."

Fuyumi snickered. "Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with the color. Your cheek needed some color anyway. It's adorable when you get all huffy over your husband that your face turns all red."

Hiroki turned to her with a frown. "I don't get huffy over him." He addressed Nowaki. "Do I get like that Nowaki?"

Nowaki went to his side and rubbed his shoulders. "Yes you do." He kissed the top of his head. "It's tame compared to all the klutzy episodes I had when I was near you. I could hold onto a sword when you walked past me."

Hiroki snorted. "Shit, I actually forgot about that." Fuyumi concealed her smile with the back of her hand. "Thank you for reminding me. So when you try teasing me again, I will bring those up."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki whined as he held him from behind. "You told me it was endearing."

"It still is." Hiroki patted Nowaki's hand.

Nowaki grinned at Fuyumi who winked at his direction. "Fuyumi-san, why don't you stay here and catch up with Hiro-san? I just remembered I have something to do." Nowaki sing songed as he pecked Hiroki's forehead and released him from his arms. "Don't miss me too much."

Hiroki knew that was false, Nowaki always left for a while when the Kamijou's came to see him. He ruffled Nowaki's hair, "Try not to enamor more girls. I don't need the staff telling me the latest gossip about another girl trying to catch your eye."

"I don't do it on purpose, I can't control someone else's feelings toward me. Besides, I only have eyes on you." Nowaki gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But I know a few who have crushes on you too."

"Liar," Hiroki huffed as Nowaki said his goodbyes and left the room with a spring to his step.

Hiroki turned to Fuyumi and saw her big grin. "Is something wrong?"

Fuyumi chuckled. "Oh nothing," She sipped some of her wine before waving her free hand in a dramatic fashion. "Just that you act just like your father."

Hiroki's face warmed as he turned away to hide his face. "Yeah right."

"Yes, exactly like him," She dabbed the sides of her lips with a handkerchief. "Now, tell me who caught you two kissing this time? I overheard another story through the staff on my way over here." Hiroki snapped his head to look at her, she burst into laughter.

* * *

Hiroki thanked the young woman who filled his bathtub as he watched her leave the room. Once the door clicked closed, he took off his clothes and his ring which he placed on top of his closed. Then, he got into the hot bath water. He sunk into the warmness and felt the tenseness of the day leave his body. Breathing in the rose scented oils mixed into the bathwater, he kept his nose above the water. He stared at the candles littering the room. They had a whole section of the castle for themselves. When the King and Queen retired, they would move to the other side. Something he hoped happened way later when he settled well into his marriage.

Nowaki's parents still had youthful appearances. Many citizens believed Nowaki had not aged up and had surprised faces when they saw him helping out the poor. Hiroki accompanied him on many occasions but he noticed the children responded better to Nowaki's gentle smile. He was better suited to teenagers who respected his tough exterior and his blunt words. He was due on visiting the commoners school to help out the teachers with their teaching curriculum.

Just because he married a prince, didn't mean he forgot his teaching roots. He went through many years of school and had a teaching position. Nowaki supported him when he continued on teaching, but had to quit months after their wedding. The accumulation of his new role as the prince's partner, studying everything Nowaki learned since childhood, and suffering out of these dreams made him crazy.

So much for a peaceful and happy dream he had during his romance with Nowaki. Although, he knew marrying Nowaki changed a lot more than having a ring on his finger. He should had expected these changes.

Getting out of the bath, Hiroki dried off and put on his sleeping clothes. He went through the door which lead into the main bedroom and noticed no one was inside. Hurrying to the bed, he jumped onto the bed and cuddled into the soft sheets. He went underneath them and laid his head on the pillow. Everything on this bed was like a soft cloud. He didn't want to leave this for a cold hard one.

He grabbed one of his books from the bedside desk and propped himself on the pillows. He started reading the place he put a bookmark in. As much as he loved reading, he didn't enjoy reading about something dull which pertained to the subjects Nowaki learned.

"I'm back." Nowaki smiled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "It turned out I _did_ have something to do. Sorry I took so long coming back."

"Welcome back." Hiroki muttered, turning a page from the book without looking up.

Nowaki kicked off his shoes and moved them to the side with his foot. "Did your mother talk about anything new?"

Hiroki disconnected from the text when he heard the word _mother._ He stiffened as he looked up. Thinking he left this place without his knowledge. He saw Nowaki taking off his cape and draped it on one of the plush chairs. Humming a song with a smile. Hiroki relaxed against the pillows. Nowaki had meant Fuyumi not that other woman.

"She asked who caught us making out again. She talked about something f-father is doing." Hiroki bit the inside of his cheek, he hoped Nowaki didn't catch his slip up.

Nowaki chuckled. "I keep telling you, we need to keep a list with us and put a check on the name. I already have some parchment put aside so we can get started on writing the names of the staff we have here in the castle."

Hiroki shook his head as he turned his attention back to his story. "It seems like a waste of paper. You can keep a mental list if you want but we have to learn stealth."

Nowaki tossed his clothing into the dirty pile for one of the staff to pick up in the morning. "But it won't be anymore fun that way." Quickly washing his face, he patted his skin dry before putting on his sleeping pants.

With a twinkle in his eye, he hopped onto the bed. Hiroki glanced at him with an arched brow as he placed his book on the nightstand. They remained eye contact as Nowaki scooted closer to him. They exchanged no words. The fire in their eyes and the itch to touch each other was evident. They had gone too long from any intimacy. To feel the pleasure thrilling their bodies. The release.

Nowaki cupped his cheek and kissed him. Getting on top of Hiroki, he caressed his sides. Making sure to keep their lips connected, the feeling of Hiroki's warm skin made him shiver in delight. Breaking the kiss, he nibbled on Hiroki's ear and placed his hand underneath his sleep shirt.

Hiroki ruffled Nowaki's slicked back hair which made him giggle. "Hiro-san..." They shared another brief kiss as Nowaki pushed up his shirt halfway. "Just tell me not to wear it like that anymore."

"I like messing with it." Hiroki informed him as he tugged down Nowaki's pants. He purposely brushed his hand against Nowaki's hardening cock. "Why did you even wear pants?"

Nowaki snickered. "Hiro-san, I thought you wanted us to continue?" Hiroki flicked Nowaki's nipple with an arched brow.

Nowaki shuffled out of his pants. He tossed them over his shoulder, he worked on helping Hiroki out of his shirt. His hands wandered all around his soft chest, lingering on areas which made Hiroki groan. He sucked different sections of Hiroki's neck, careful not to leave any visible marks. Most of the time, he left them on that lovely torso. He left hickeys in each place he kissed. His grinned at the reddening skin.

His breath hitched when Hiroki wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it a few times. Hiroki didn't hesitate in applying pressure, Nowaki almost wanted to kiss off the smirk his husband had on his face. Nowaki regained some focus as he managed to push up Hiroki's shirt over his face which made him let go of his cock. He missed the contact but tossed the shirt over his shoulder. Their eyes connected as Hiroki's hands wandered his chest. Nowaki didn't break eye contact as he tugged off Hiroki's sleep pants. Palming Hiroki's hardening cock and watched him close his eyes with a moan.

He stopped his ministrations, earning a glare from Hiroki. He smiled as he reached over to their nightstand and took out their small container of oil. Opening it, he dipped two fingers, coating them well. Then, he pressed a finger inside of Hiroki's hole. Hiroki hissed his breath as Nowaki caressed his inner thighs to distract him. When he felt Hiroki was comfortable, he added another finger. Hiroki locked lips with him as Nowaki rubbed their cocks together. Nowaki added one last finger and made sure he stretched Hiroki well.

"Nowaki, hurry up." Hiroki told him as he sighed when Nowaki removed his fingers from inside of him.

"I don't want you saying I made you sore tomorrow morning." Nowaki said cheekily as he positioned his cock. "But I know you enjoy feeling everything after a rough night."

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he kissed Nowaki. "Stop holding it against me or I will bring back your clumsy sword handling." His fingers brushed against the back of Nowaki's neck, making him shiver. "Go on."

Nowaki grinned as he pushed himself inside of Hiroki. Focusing on not thrusting in with abandon. The slow approach annoyed Hiroki more than turned him on. Although, there were days they relished in the feeling. This was not one of those days. He had stretched out Hiroki with the oil but he didn't want him to feel pain. He watched his face. Observing him for any indication of him to continue.

Hiroki's toes curled as he bit his closed fist. He breathed through his nose as he relaxed. Trusting his husband without any doubt in his mind. Nowaki's hand rubbed his dick to give him some pleasure while he adjusted. Moments later, Hiroki nipped Nowaki's lip and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He whispered in his ear. "Start moving..."

Nowaki breathed out as he pulled out half way before thrusting inside. They both moaned. Nowaki began at a slow pace, trying to find Hiroki's sweet spot. He took some time before he lost himself in the pleasure. He rotated his hips with each movement. When Hiroki groaned out his name, he knew he found it. He hit that spot while rubbing his dick at the same time.

Hiroki scratched at Nowaki's back, using his thighs and held Nowaki close. His prostate rubbed with each thrust as he moaned out Nowaki's name. Kissing and nipping Nowaki's throat, leaving some marks in areas which his jacket almost hid. He loved seeing his marks on Nowaki. His name growled into his ear. He shivered and his legs gripped him tighter. He didn't want him to stop thrusting. He was almost to his peak.

Tossing his head back onto the pillow, his hands held onto the sheets. He felt like he melted onto the bed. His body tingling from Nowaki's kisses and nips in certain area. He cried out when Nowaki sucked his nipple. His warm tongue circling and his teeth biting the area. He used his own hand to touch the other one while he tried keeping his eyes on Nowaki's eyes. Nowaki's eyes scrunched up as he kept pushing inside and let go of his nipple. Uttered his name with breathlessness, Nowaki opened his eyes. Hiroki saw those blue eyes filled with passion. His hands threaded through Nowaki's hair and grabbed onto the strands.

Pulling hard enough to make him whine, he loved having his hair pulled. "Ah Hiro-san...enough please..." Hiroki loosened his grip and Nowaki nipped at his neck.

"N-Nowaki...I'm getting close." Hiroki muttered. "Nowaki..."

Nowaki panted out. "Me too." He pumped Hiroki's cock with each thrust, hissing when Hiroki's fingers dug into his back. "Hiro-san-"

Hiroki came without another word, his walls closing in on Nowaki. His cum splattered his stomach, cooling his warm skin. They shared a sloppy kiss. Nowaki thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of Hiroki. Emptying himself inside of Hiroki as he laid kissed on his cheeks. Hiroki's trembling hands ran through Nowaki's hair and rubbed the crescent moon indentations on his back. He felt a little bad that Nowaki had to deal with them in the morning.

Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki and used a random cloth to clean Hiroki's stomach. He let the afterglow take over as he cuddled against him. He placed his head on Hiroki's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Hiroki's arms wrapped around him and kept on caressing his skin. Nowaki loved the moments after they finished having sex. They ended up cuddling until they fell asleep.

Sighing, Nowaki lifted his head up when Hiroki stopped moving his hand. Hiroki went into dreamland. He smiled at the image before placing a kiss on his chest. Half the time, he went to sleep hours later. Sometimes, he caught Hiroki in a nightmare and held him through the night.

He touched Hiroki's hip. This pleasurable night shouldn't had brought on any of those awful dreams.

* * *

_Punching the pillow, Hiroki shivered from the coldness of his bedroom. _

_There was no large body draped over his chest. He checked his left side, his husband was not in sight. Usually, he rolled over in his sleep or clung onto him like a snake. Nowaki had a natural heat which made him a perfect person to hold onto. He would had made his presence in this room tolerable. To have his strong arms hold onto him as he blocked away the cold night. _

_He heard his own breathing and his beating heart. Aggravation filled his insides, making him tremble. His undergarments, dirty and wet with his release. He got off of the bed and bolted to the bathroom. Locking himself inside, he held back a choked sob as he slid down onto the icy floor. His neck had lingering tingles from his bites,** his** marks. Touching his neck, he poked at the spots he knew got marked._

_He scrambled up his feet and checked himself in the mirror. They disappeared. Any indication of their lovemaking didn't resurface on his skin. His eyes darted all around the mirror to check on any change. Nothing. Yet, he still felt everything. The residue of his caresses and his kisses. It made him angry. _

_Curling his hand into a fist, he slammed it in the mirror. The glass broke, clattering on the floor as the blood flowed from his cuts. He didn't feel anything. Continuing on hitting the glass, he wanted to pass out. He felt no pain. Nothing coursed through his cuts or his battered fingers. This angered him even further. He stopped his fist and backed away from the bathroom. _

_He stood near the window when a bell gonged. _

_A deafening noise which made him shut his eyes and cover his ears with his hands. When it ended, he took off his hands from the sides of his head. __His arm went limp on his side, blood dripping onto the floor. _

_He knew the indication of that noise._

_The front door shook with intensity as a variety of thuds came to his ears. The bright green light peeked from under the door. Trying to coax him out of the room. More letters no doubt. Envelopes filled with pictures of women. Angry letters threatening him to marry one of them or get cut out of the family. This routine had turned into something so expected he wasn't shocked. _

_He didn't move a step away from his bedroom. There was no point. He heard it each time he returned back to his world or before he went back to his dreamland. He didn't question anything. Nothing changed. Only the days when he left this place for his job. _

_His eyes prickled with tears. Using his arm, he wiped them away. _

_Nothing he ever did there brought him happiness. _

* * *

In the morning, Nowaki pulled Hiroki close to his bare chest. He had rolled away in his sleep and he noticed he wasn't holding onto his husband. Sighing, he made sure to cradle him in his arms while he blocked him away from the cold.

Whispering sweet words into his ear. "Hiro-san...time to wake up.." He watched Hiroki's face scrunching up but didn't wake up. "Do I have to kiss you awake again? I will try ticking your sides if you don't get up. You know I'm not lying." Nowaki said in amusement as he pecked Hiroki's forehead. "Hiro-san?" He pinched his cheek and Hiroki didn't wake up to swat his hand away.

Putting his weight on his arm, he lifted himself up the bed. He stared down at Hiroki and watched the tears dribble down his face. Now, this was a new feature of Hiroki's nightmares. He never cried to such an extent to where he sobbed. Nowaki remembered Hiroki cried when they said their vows. Unless, Hiroki cried when they were apart from each other. His duties as the future king had him away with his father often.

At the realization, he stabbed him in the heart. He didn't want to think about it much less voice it out loud. On his wedding, he vowed to protect Hiroki. This unseen force in Hiroki's dreams was intangible.

Biting his lip, he wiped those tears away with his hand. He didn't move from his bed to do his morning rituals. His body wouldn't had complied even if he wanted to move. Someone from the staff always knocked on his door in the mornings. He would wait on them before he left the bed.

He tried asking Hiroki about his dreams, Hiroki shielded himself and answered nothing. His bright brown eyes glasses over and he stiffened. The last few times he tried asking him, it turned into a disaster. Hiroki avoided him for days in a separate bedroom. He might ask Hiroki's parents when they came around to visit on the week of their anniversary or when he didn't have a packed schedule.

Knowing the mystery might help Hiroki gain some proper rest.

* * *

_Hiroki stared out of the window, his fingers dug into the skin of his unmarred arm. He applied enough pressure to draw blood. The blood went down his arm, staining the sleeve of his shirt. His eyes, listless. No life inside of them. He must had done something in his life to get this horrible life. Maybe in a past life, he did a huge wrong which transferred on the current life. He might have the most horrible luck. The decision on which one affected him best made his mind boggle. _

_His tears managed to get out of his eyes. Trickling down his face as he rubbed them away with his shoulder. He hated crying. It did nothing but bring out his grief and his anger. Although, in some occasions, he let himself get lost in a good sob. This didn't happen too often. He didn't relent on his arm, bleeding out will make him pass out. _

_All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't manage it. His eyes remained wide open. Any alcohol or sleeping medicine didn't help him._

_They made him dazed without doing what he wanted. Making him pass out into world where the people cared for him. They treated him with love and respect. Everything he desired due to the lack of feelings in this world. Every single day, he returned to this darkness. Dampening his spirits after a wonderful day with his family. _

_Putting more pressure on his arm, he didn't flinch from the pain. His jaw clenched in agitation as he held back slamming his arm to the wall. _

_Nothing worked._

_Half the time, he wondered how many times he hurt himself. Any time he woke up, he didn't have any injuries to his skin. No dull pain. With th__e consumption of copious amounts of alcohol, t__here was no hangover. Most of the time, he paid no attention to such details. Yet, he couldn't ignore why it turned harder to sleep. _

_It made him wonder if he imagined everything in his life. __Everything he ever did to himself left no marks on his skin. _

* * *

Nowaki attempted to remove Hiroki's fingers from his arm. They only dug deeper but didn't break his skin. They healed much quicker this way. He tugged at Hiroki's fingers again. His eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed Hiroki's sides. He tried seeing if any affection would transfer into Hiroki's dreams. He assumed every night since their wedding night, Hiroki had nightmares. He took notice one night when he had a bout of insomnia. Witnessing him moving around in the bed, he had distress clear on his face. Something he tried hiding from him when he went through their usual routine.

He didn't blame him for any of the small injuries he received. Hiroki slept through anything which made it impossible for him to wake him up. The bags under Hiroki's eyes grew darker. Hiroki seemed stressed out from whatever he dreamed about. The scratches didn't bother him throughout the day. He thought about the ones left during their nights of passion. Those distracted him throughout the day.

Sighing, he buried his nose in Hiroki's hair. Inhaling the rose scent which clung to him. Hiroki loosened his grip on his arm and Nowaki took it back. He gazed down at the area and saw no blood. There were only crescent moon shaped marks. He sat up on the bed as he cradled his forearm close to his chest. Good thing he wore long sleeves or he would get questions.

Nowaki placed a kiss on Hiroki's brow in forgiveness. He saw his face calming down to an extent. This brought him some reassurance as he fluffed the pillow under Hiroki's head. He even tucked him in so he wouldn't shiver from the cold. The fire had gone out in the middle of the night which brought in a chill through the whole room. He might have someone bring in extra firewood to keep it longer.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki muttered as he reached out for him.

Nowaki held his hand and kissed the palm. "I'm right here, don't you worry."

Someone from the staff knocked on their door.

"Your highness? It is almost time for breakfast."

Nowaki placed Hiroki's hand on his chest as he answered. "I will be ready in a little bit." Nowaki got up from the bed and got near the door. "Make sure to bring Hiro-san some breakfast later. He is still asleep and I don't want to disturb him."

"Right away, your highness." She told him.

Nowaki heard her leave and he took out his clothes for the day from their wardrobe. He placed them on the bed as he went through his preparations for the day. When he heard Hiroki groaning in their bed, he checked on him for a bit before resuming his routine. This happened a few more times and kept an ear out when he quickly washed himself. He made sure his hair was slicked back before he put on his clothing.

When he put on his shoes, he checked himself in the mirror. Making sure he had all of his piercings in place and everything was impeccable. At times, Hiroki managed to wake up and ruffle his hair before walking away with a whistle. Nowaki frowned as he stared at his well brushed hair. He would do it himself but it didn't have the same feeling. He turned away from the mirror and almost laughed when he saw Hiroki sprawled on the bed.

Nowaki chuckled as he tucked Hiroki back into bed. He added another blanket for safe measure before kissing him. This happened a few more times and he leaned back on his feet. Once he got to the door, he blew Hiroki a kiss before leaving.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the last part of this long thing and wow was this a ride. More of a conclusion from all of Hiroki's grief and Nowaki feeling helpless at the fact that he can't do anything. There will be a few characters making appearances and this will end at a good note. I originally wanted to make this more dark but I'm liking the way this ended._

_You can ask me questions if you're still confused about some of the things in this fic. I hope I tied some loose ends in this long chapter. Either way, I have no problem in answering questions! :)_

_Thank you all so much for reading and tell me what you think._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Whispers in the Darkness (Part Two)

_The slap echoed through the whole room._

_Hiroki touched his bruised cheek as his mother screeched and shaking her closed fists. "How dare you reject this new prospect?! She was perfect! Now I have to go explain to her parents on why you didn't present yourself to the meeting!" Without giving him time to answer, she continued on. "Stop with this supposed husband of yours. He is **not** real! You are such a dis-"_

_"Yes he is!" Hiroki glared at her silhouette as he rubbed his aching skin. "I love him. I married him under the gaze of our families. People who are better than you." Raising his voice only unwrapped more of her wrath. It wasn't worth it._

_"You disgusting disgrace! How dare you say this to me!"_

_Hiroki rubbed his cheek and straightened himself up. "You can't do a thing to stop me. You are not marrying me off just so you can parade the fact you are connected to a strong family."_

_"Yes, you will." She gritted out in indignation. "You will not embarrass me. I did everything a mother should do to raise her child. You have to do what I say without talking back to me."_

_"I am **twenty-eight**!" Hiroki told her as he tried controlling the volume of his voice. "Married for a whole year and he still loves me. I'm much happier than you are with my father if you are pushing these women onto me." He dodged a lamp thrown at his head and it shattered on the wall. "You don't even deny it. You know it is true. He doesn't give a damn about you."_

_"Shut up you disgrace!"_

_The sound of a gong went off through the whole room._

_Hiroki gritted his teeth as he covered his ears. The sound made his body vibrate and him dizzy from the noise. He thought the room spun all around him and he tried blocking everything out. He crouched on his knees. His head split from the repetition and it didn't relent. Looking up, he saw his mother standing tall. Her form hidden with the shadows of the room. She had no indications of hearing the gong._

_Another hit. Hiroki shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Each time either one of his parents visited, he heard those ear splitting sounds. When the mail got delivered to his door, he heard them as well. Anything provoked those instances of torture. He assumed he had something wrong with his mind. No one around him noticed anything different._

_Complete silence was what he wanted._

_"Stop hunching like that and face me!"_

_"Quiet!" Hiroki cried as he kept his eyes shut. "Go away! Cut me out of your life, I don't give a damn. Just leave me alone!"_

_"How dare yo-"_

_Hiroki grabbed remnants of the broken lamp and threw them without a care. "Can't you listen! Go away!"_

* * *

Nowaki didn't have to search for his husband for long. He located Hiroki in the library. This was one of the many places he found him slumbering. He was slumped over his usual reading desk, his face on the book. There was a stack right next to his head which Nowaki moved a few inches away. The height made it a hazard. In Nowaki's eyes it was a danger since it could had fallen on Hiroki. Not that they did any damages. He sighed as he brushed Hiroki's bangs from his forehead. His hand curled around Hiroki's shoulder and shook him without too much force.

Hiroki's eyes snapped open in fear. His hand formed into a fist as his body shook. He didn't notice the different atmosphere he opened his eyes into. Lost in a daze, he launched a fury of punches to the person who dared to touch him. In his panic, he didn't recognize the person in front of him. His ears blocked from his fury of thoughts. He thought he heard someone telling him to stop but he kept on punching.

Nowaki didn't panic as he dodged Hiroki's fists. Each time Hiroki woke up from a real bad dream, he actually hit himself. He never hit anyone else. No one else caught him when he was asleep. He made sure to inform the staff about knocking and asking before the door. They had to wait until Hiroki responded before entering. He wasn't questioned over it. It was normal procedure. Although, he used to let them come and go from inside of his room.

After married life, he told them to resume this notion. He didn't want anyone to catch him in the throes of passion with his husband. Also, it helped Hiroki with his nightmares. He would had felt mortification over someone catching him on his weak side.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the fist coming to his face. Hiroki managed contact. Nowaki held his reddening cheek. His eyes wide as he tried not to react strongly in front of him. He knew Hiroki didn't mean to hit him. In all honesty, it was a tap. Nothing throbbed in his cheek or ached. He rubbed the area a bit before taking his hand off. Reaching out, he held Hiroki's hands in a firm grip.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, in an exasperated tone he snapped. "Hiroki!"

Hiroki came to his senses as he looked up. "N-Nowaki?" His eyes widened when he saw the small bruise on Nowaki's cheek.

Nowaki tried to smile but it turned into an awkward one. "Hiro-san..."

Hiroki felt utter embarrassment. His face went bright red. He thought he hit the woman who called herself his mother. To have actually made contact with one of the people who darkened his life. Looking at his hands, he saw no cuts from the tight grip he held those broken pieces. They were flawless. No blemish or bruising. He was back in his dreams and his actions had consequences.

He hit Nowaki. Nowaki's face had the small bruise to prove it.

His hands trembled. Nothing made sense. Everything in his dreamland exuded happiness. He tried his hardest not to do anything which would disrupt the natural flow. The luck he acquired in this world had not failed him.

Hiroki gritted his teeth and hid his eyes with his bangs. He ruined everything. After this, his world would crumble and he would return back. He didn't want to go back. With all of his strength, he snatched his hands away from Nowaki. Then, he ran off in shame. The door hitting the wall in a slam.

Nowaki followed after him. No hesitation as he went on a full sprint. His long legs made him catch up to Hiroki as they went inside of the garden. He couldn't lose Hiroki without talking to him first. One of the first problems they had were from lack of communication. They _still_ had this problem. He couldn't let Hiroki close up on him once again.

"Hiro-san! Wait come back!" Nowaki ran after him through the maze of roses. "I'm not mad! Please stop!"

Hiroki slowed down and looked back. His eyes wide with fear as Nowaki reached out his hand and placed it onto his shoulder. Hiroki averted his eyes and couldn't look at him. This made Nowaki's heart ache.

"Hiro-san...I am _not_ mad." He turned him around and placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders. "Trust me, it felt like a tap."

"But that bruise..."

"A bruise." Nowaki touched his cheeks and felt it on his left side. "Hiro-san, you went for my right side."

"That isn't making me feel better."

"This one," Nowaki presented his left side while giving Hiroki full eye contact. "I got this morning during my time with my sword instructor. He caught me off guard and he knocked me over."

"Don't lie to me." Hiroki muttered.

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's shoulders. "I'm not. Have I lied to you?"

"No..." Hiroki placed his forehead on Nowaki's chest. "I'm so sorry...I was still out of it and-"

Nowaki pressed a kiss on top of Hiroki's head as he wrapped his arms around him. "You don't have to say anymore."

He needed to go visit Hiroki's parents.

This had to stop.

* * *

"Nowaki!" Fuyumi kissed his cheeks before giving him a hug. "How nice of you to visit us. I'm so sorry we took a bit to come answer you. The staff have the weekend off and we were all the way at the end of the manor. Come in, come in." She moved out of the way and Nowaki came right inside. "Soshi has already prepared some tea so we have something to offer."

"There's no need." Nowaki told Fuyumi as he walked alongside her. "I have been meaning to ask you two some questions but my duties have prevented me from coming to visit. Before it comes up, Hiro-san has taken a trip to the hot springs outside of the kingdom. He needed a break after such a hectic week. It seems like he never sleeps so I told him to go ahead without me."

"After such a huge celebration, Hiroki tires out so quickly. He's not one for such long exposure to people." Fuyumi processed Nowaki's sentence as he frowned. "He doesn't sleep?"

"Well...I'll tell you all about it when we are all together." Nowaki rubbed his palms. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Not at all! We have all the time to spend with you." Fuyumi informed Nowaki as she opened the door to the main area.

Entering inside, Soshi closed his book and placed it on the table in front of him. "What a surprise. You never come around this area." Nowaki walked toward him and shook his hand." It's no fun now that you are not afraid of me."

Nowaki chuckled with nervousness. "Ah...I still sort of am."

"Good." Soshi had a satisfied air to him.

Fuyumi walked toward them and motioned Nowaki to the seat across from. "Sit, let me serve you some tea." Before Nowaki could object, she handed him a cup with a small plate underneath.

Nowaki sat down on his seat, before he asked anything he cleared his throat. "Has Hiro-san always had nightmares?"

Fuyumi and Soshi turned to him with wide eyes.

"You..you know about them?" Fuyumi uttered as he fiddled with her fingers. "H-How?"

Nowaki answered. "We share the same bed. It was not hard to figure out when he falls asleep in my arms. In a really bad one, he always hurts himself in some way. A few days ago he hit my face but it wasn't that hard. Why does he have so many nightmares? Did something happen to him when he was little? Please, I can't figure this out on my own. Whenever I try to ask, he blocks me out."

Soshi muttered. "I thought...I thought he was over them._.shit_."

Fuyumi placed her hand on her husband's arm with a frown. "We have to tell him. It's not like Hiroki has believed us whenever we tried telling him the truth. Those nightmares warped his mind to believe..."

Soshi licked his lips. "I know dearest." Soshi glanced over at Nowaki when he told him. "Hiroki...Hiroki is cursed."

Nowaki almost dropped the cup he held in his hands but he kept a good grip on it. "C-Cursed? How? By who?"

Soshi averted his eyes in shame. "It was my fault."

Fuyumi kissed her teeth. "No. It was that blasted wizard who couldn't take rejection with grace. I keep telling you not to blame yourself." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You see Nowaki, a wizard proposed to me when I was in courtship with Soshi. Our fathers were best friends so that family must had thought a marriage was evident between us. My father never discouraged those rumors. The wizard insisted with gifts and presenting his magic as a means to trump my husband's offers." She held Soshi's hand. "I was already in love with Soshi so I rejected him without a second thought."

Soshi cleared his throat. "In the end, he cursed me. Nothing happened for years so we thought he bluffed just to scare us. When Hiroki was born, the problems started. He slept well but he woke up screaming or crying from his nightmares. This happened every single time he went to sleep. He claimed we were not his parents when he started to speak. After he grew older, he did everything in his power to not disobey us. Granted, I am a strict man but I never lifted a hand against him in reprimand."

Fuyumi blinked back her tears. "We thought...maybe leaving this home would help him get rid of his fears. Since you had not complained about Hiroki, we assumed this curse had a time limit. This was why we never talked about it with you."

"He knows about this curse right?" Nowaki inquired. "Please tell me he knows."

"We tried explaining everything to him ever since he was a child. Each time, he yelled at us or closed himself from everyone. He wouldn't look or speak to us for days." Soshi rubbed his temples. "That boy has aged me much quicker from all of my worrying."

Fuyumi added in. "And we have tried asking different wizards to help us. We pleaded their help and they turned us away even when we offered them money. The wizard who cursed my husband comes from a great and honorable line. They wouldn't dare mess with anything pertaining to their magic. After what happened with Hiroki..we never attempted to add more children. Most of our time was making sure Hiroki had the most peaceful life."

Nowaki sighed. "I didn't think Hiro-san..had something so serious." His face hardened. "But placing curses through the method that wizard placed on you was low. He must had known you two planned children and hit it where it hurt you both." He turned to both of them. "How many wizards have you tried asking for help?"

Fuyumi's eyes widened in shock. "Nowaki, there is no way you can find someone. The wizarding society rarely opens up to help anyone. I don't know about the status now after a few decades but I don't think it changed."

"I will offer whoever I find anything I have anything they desire. Money is no object to me." Nowaki explained as he placed his cup on the table. "I know first hand that money changes minds. I will do everything in my power to make Hiro-san have some peace."

Soshi nodded his head. "Let me find the old list I have of these wizards, I left some of them crossed out. They might help you."

"Eh?" Nowaki watched him walk out of the room in a hurry. "You have two a list?"

Fuyumi took a long gulp of her tea before she responded. "I remembered the names of wizarding families when my father still associated with them. We didn't visit some of those families because Hiroki's health declined. It lasted for a few years and it didn't relent so we gave up on the chase. Hiroki needed us both here in the kingdom. We had to take care of him."

Nowaki declared. "I will do everything in my power to help him. Trust me."

"We do." Fuyumi told him as she rubbed her hands together. "Maybe Hiroki can stay here with us for the meantime?"

Nowaki smiled. "I'm sure he will feel better with you two than by himself at the castle. A majority will be gone for that huge ball in the next kingdom and my parents are off in negotiations. He needs people who know him well."

Soshi returned and handed Nowaki an old piece of parchment. A whole list of names were crossed out, the ones of the bottom were left clean. Nowaki looked through the names and recognized some of them. A name popped out in particular.

He heard of one wizard from this family. This man had gotten banished years earlier due to marrying a different person than the family intended for him. He lived a solitary life where the only way to find his home was through hearsay.

Hiroki was worth going through all of this work.

* * *

Days later, Nowaki pulled out his favorite trunk and placed it beside his bed. He took out his comfortable clothing and his usual overdecorated clothing. Folding them in alignment on the bed, he grabbed one pair of boots other than the ones he wore. He had packed some gold in two smaller ones. A few minutes before he came in his bedroom he had some staff take them to the carriage.

He grinned when the door opened with a creak, "Welcome back," He added his clothes inside of his trunk and moved them around in the right places. "I thought you were going to read in the rose garden until breakfast."

"I got word from one of the staff that you were leaving." Hiroki stated and Nowaki nervously laughed. "Why? This is really sudden of you to do. You have nothing to do outside the kingdom from my knowledge."

Nowaki pressed down his clothes with his weight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. I have some business with some acquaintances. They might come back with me to visit." He shut his trunk and made sure it stayed closed. "I will try to get back as soon as possible." Grinning at Hiroki, he reached out his hand and Hiroki placed his hand on his palm. "You can stay with your parents, I visited them the other day and they said they missed having you back."

Hiroki scoffed as he squeezed Nowaki's hand. "They were grinning ear to ear when I moved out to marry you. It seemed they were happy to get me out of their home. I don't blame them, I was a pain."

"They were happy for you. Besides, we are supposed to cause our parents some headaches. It happens." Nowaki kissed the back of Hiroki's hand. "You know...my parents were thrilled when I married you." Hiroki arched a brow. "I never showed interest in anyone and then you came along. They knew I was in love after I continued on talking about you. They still tease me about it to this day."

Hiroki quirked his lips up. "I thought it was my job to tease you about the embarrassing stuff you did before we got married."

Nowaki pulled Hiroki into his arms with a blush. "Then, I can do the same and you can't complain about it."

"You have a good point there," Hiroki got on his toes and kissed Nowaki. "How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Maybe a week? It depends on how long it takes me to find these people. They tend to travel around so I might have to ask in each town."

"It seems like too much work for some people you don't even know." Hiroki commented as Nowaki rubbed his sides and settled on his hips. "Can't these people just come over here themselves?"

Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. "I can't send letters to a non-existent address. It's better to talk to them in person anyway. Besides, you can see this as an opportunity to have a small vacation from me. What do you think?"

"Then, I'll go back home. I might as well annoy the old head cook for old times sake. That old fart will hate me by the time I have to leave." Nowaki tried not to laugh and hid his face in Hiroki's neck. "Are you leaving right now or later on in the afternoon?"

Nowaki answered. "Someone will come in here to take my trunk in the carriage after breakfast." Twirling Hiroki around, he pushed him onto the bed. "So no one will come in here." He winked with a suggestive grin. "I told them we would go in the kitchen together when I was ready. No one will come interrupt us."

Hiroki grabbed a fistful of Nowaki's shirt, "Then, let's be quick about it. I'm not going to take a chance in someone barging into the room. We have horrible luck in the smallest brushes of affection in daylight." He flipped them over and he had his hands on Nowaki's slacks. "I'm not _that_ hungry for breakfast anyway."

* * *

_Hiroki covered his ears as a malicious laugh echoed through the room. He crouched down onto the floor as he tried to make himself small. It grew louder. The chairs in what he called his classroom, quivered from the impact. Students sat on their desks, their hands continued on writing. Their attention focused on the unvoiced words they wrote on their papers. He wanted to scream at them. Make them react to the noise which made him want to bash his head open. Nothing made them turn their heads to his direction._

_Footsteps came close to him as he peeked over his shoulder. He saw the silhouette of a tall man with a wicked smile. A smile which almost presented all of his teeth. He took off his hat and mockingly bowed. Hiroki's face hardened when he recognized the clothing. The blackest suit which almost blended in with his grey world. The sharp white accents made it pop out. The one person he never wanted to see. His father._

_"You should accept our proposals. That would make all of this misery go away."_

_"Quiet!" Hiroki snarled as he glared at him. "Never."_

_His smile grew bigger which made Hiroki gulp. "I can make your life even worse. Don't test me. I have given you plenty of chances since you turned into a teenager." The bells rang and Hiroki flinched. "Ah...before I forget." He opened his jacket and threw more envelopes in front of Hiroki's feet. "A new shipment of **suitable** women for you."_

_Hiroki grabbed onto them and threw them at his father's body. "I will not pick one. Go back to that miserable wife of yours."_

_This made his father's smile falter. Hiroki got up on his feet and watched the man disappear from his sight. He appeared in front of his body seconds later. Hiroki made a strong front as his father curled his hand around his throat. Constricting his airways and his eyes water. He was lifted off of his feet and he panicked as he thrashed around. This made the grip even harder._

_"Stop struggling. Useless child. Do your duty before I get nasty." He growled as his nails dug in Hiroki's neck. "I have been really patient with you. More patient than I should have been. I don't care if you get old and wrinkled, you will submit."_

_Hiroki stopped struggling as he concentrated on trying to get air inside of his lungs. He managed to keep himself together when he saw that evil smile. Nothing bode well for him whenever this man located him. He missed having Soshi pat his shoulder or ruffle his hair. The man who didn't once hurt him in any shape or form._

_He shouldn't had left his home for work._

* * *

As it turned out, the wizard wasn't hard to find. It took lesser days than Nowaki expected. He found him through a bar which was located a few towns away from the kingdom. The wizard frequented the place on the weekends. The bar keep gave him an extensive map on where to locate the wizard's home. He had accompanied him back home when he drank enough to fall asleep on the bar. His spouse didn't come pick him up half the time so the bar keep had to do it. It was no big deal on his end. The wizard didn't cause him any trouble unlike other patrons he had coming through his doors.

Nowaki held the map with one hand while he held the reins of his horse with the other. He had two guards on each side of him. A carriage followed right behind them with some of his belongings, most of the trunks filled with gold. He needed something to sway the wizard to help him. Although, from the testimony of the owner of the bar, the wizard helped out people. No matter the problem, he didn't reject a job. There were times he rejected an offer.

Nowaki hoped he wasn't one of the unlucky ones.

A banished wizard had nothing to lose. He didn't adhere to the guidelines of the wizarding family they were born under. They were free to use their magic in whatever matter they chose. Nowaki looked on the bright side, the man had a lot of positive feedback.

When the cottage came into view, Nowaki held back the urge to make his horse gallop. Gulping, he maneuvered his horse in the right matter and stopped in front of the home. He stared at the ivy covered cottage, the map scrunching in his hand. Nervousness filled him but he braved it out as he hopped off of his horse. He went to the door. Giving a good knock, he waited there while his guards stopped right beside his steed.

The door opened and a young blond man met his eyes. He observed him with scrutinizing eyes and Nowaki kept his face unfazed. Having walked through plenty of people who judged him, this young man didn't make him quiver. He seemed _too_ young. The wizard he heard about was decades older. This young man didn't seem like he had any magical training whatsoever.

"Excuse me, Miyagi-san lives here right?" Nowaki inquired as his guards moved beside him. "I need to inquire him about some personal business. I will give him compensation if he agrees."

The guards presence made the young man's eyes widen as he snapped. "What do you want with him? He has not done anything wrong. He won't do any illegal shit for you either."

Nowaki raised his hand up and told him. "We are not here to arrest him." He turned to them. "Please, back away a little bit and stay out here."

"But your highness, we cannot do that. We have to stay near you at all times." One of the guards said.

"I'll be fine." Nowaki informed them as he turned the young man with a tender smile. "Please inform Miyagi-san that Prince Nowaki Kusama is here to see him."

"Yeah right, you're not the damn prince." He gave Nowaki a once over and noticed his intricate outfit. "..You're the actual prince aren't you?" Nowaki nodded his head, "I'll go get him." He bowed before he hurried away from the front door.

He was far away when the guards snickered. Nowaki covered his mouth with the back of his hand. At times, he laughed too hard and the young man might get offended.

A dark haired man walked through one of the doors with the younger man holding his arm. "Shinobu-chin, there is no way he is here. Besides, what the hell would he want with me?"

Shinobu huffed. "I am _not_ delusional. He is at the door."

Nowaki coughed in his fist to get their attention. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for the intrusion but I need a favor. I will try not to take too much of your time." Both of them whipped their heads toward the entrance.

"Told you!" Shinobu slapped Miyagi on the shoulder.

Miyagi's eyes widened as he immediately bowed. "Welcome, your highness" He straightened up and pointed out the guards behind Nowaki. "Do they have to be in here?"

Nowaki shook his head. "Not at all." He put up his hand as he walked inside and the closed door automatically.

"No offence, but I don't really trust guards." Miyagi waved his hand. "Bad experience in the neighboring kingdom. Anyway, follow me." He patted Shinobu's head as he walked into a highly decorated room.

Nowaki followed Miyagi without a question. He quickly glanced at all of the trinkets in the room. He stopped in the middle, watching Miyagi get up on a floating chair. This made him do a double take. He had not watched much magic in his life so it still instilled wonder. His family never had anyone who had magical properties. A true rarity for him to witness magic.

Miyagi summoned a pipe into his hand. He lit it up with a snap of his fingers and blew a line of smoke in the air. A simple mixture of herbs without tobacco. Shinobu had complained about the stench _many_ times for him to switch. He went into the persona of a wise wizard. The atmosphere from the possessions he had from his travels made it all grander.

Shinobu rolled his eyes at the display when he said, "Make sure not to make shit explode this time." He shut the door, leaving them alone in the room.

"Explode?" Nowaki inquired in confusion. "Have you-"

Miyagi laughed with vigor. "He's kidding! Now...what were you going to tell me?"

Nowaki gulped. "Well...my husband is cursed." He scratched the back of his head. "More like..he got a curse transferred onto him. This wizard cursed my father-in-law due to an infatuation with my mother-in-law. I guess there was a mix up with their parents and he assumed he would marry her."

Miyagi scoffed. "All of this for a scorn love? This is something that is penalized in the code. Haven't they tried getting someone to lift it off of him?"

Nowaki shook his head. "Since this wizard was from a high ranked family, no wizard wanted to help them."

Miyagi almost dropped his pipe in shock. "Are you serious?" He furrowed his eyebrows as one name popped into his head. He groaned. "I already know which family you are talking about."

Nowaki's eyes widened, thinking Miyagi was about to reject him he bowed low to the ground. His forehead touched the ground as he begged. "_Please...please_ lift this curse off of him. Knowing he has suffered for so many years..it is _horrifying_. I can't do anything to comfort him through this. I will give you anything you want. Just name it and I will bring it right away."

Miyagi put his hands up. "You misunderstand. I don't give a shit about that family. Half of my family members have married into them which is how I know their tactics. I'm surprised your mother-in-law's father actually befriended them without it benefiting those people. Did they own any lands or have a high title?"

Nowaki lifted his head up, his nervousness clear on his face. "She was set to inherit her father's lands if she married. My father-in-law moved in with her due to his brother taking rule of his lands. That wizard probably saw an opportunity to marry her for that reason."

Miyagi rubbed his chin while he twirled his pipe with his fingers. "Yes...that would do it. But to curse her intended because of the rejection. How childish. I would had assumed he would curse her instead..."

Nowaki didn't hear anything else from Miyagi as he inquired. "Are you going to help?"

Miyagi didn't hesitate to smile. "I will help, no problem!" He hopped off of his seat and landed on his feet. "I can tell you really love this guy." He crouched down and patted Nowaki's shoulder, "I am not about to sponge you out of your money so I'll charge a small fee. Although, I have to see the guy first before I tell you the exact amount."

Nowaki assured him. "Anything. I don't care how much you ask."

Miyagi scratched the back of his head. "Good thing you came to me. Most of the wizard that I have known would charge_ way_ more. Now stand up already your highness. You're making this awkward for me. Where is your beloved anyway?"

Nowaki sheepishly stood up and patted down his slacks. "He's staying with his parents."

* * *

Fuyumi almost ran out of the main room after she got the news Nowaki made it back. Halfway there, she slowed down. Lost in her thoughts, she managed to dodge one of the maids who carried a tray of food. She managed to give her a smile as she kept on walking. It made her nervous. Nowaki shouldn't have returned early. Such an extensive search required more than a month or even two months. The list her husband gave him had ten wizard families left uncrossed. There was no possible way he went to each home. Especially in such a short amount of time.

She sighed as she made a sharp left into a hallway which lead straight to the front doors. No use thinking about it. Maybe Nowaki found someone without any problems. He had a charming way he handled people. She slowed down her steps when she heard someone chuckling. When she saw Nowaki, one of her oldest staff pinched his cheeks with the biggest grin. She almost gave into laughing. Making it to the front door and caught Nowaki's embarrassed gaze.

Nowaki almost pleaded with his eyes for her to intervene. He even motioned with his eyes for her to help him out. Fuyumi made her presence known as she coughed into her hand. Hiding her smile behind her enclosed fist, her eyes still on Nowaki. A pout formed on Nowaki's face, he probably saw the amusement in her face.

The older woman turned and almost jumped in surprise at her presence. "Sachiko."

Sachiko let go of Nowaki's face and patted his shoulders. "Ah, your grace. Apologies but he has the most pinchable cheeks. A lot like my grandchildren, I couldn't help myself."

She smiled. "It's quite alright. Nowaki surely understands." Nowaki smiled as he nodded. "You are dismissed." She curtsied before she excused herself.

Fuyumi pulled Nowaki into a loose embrace. "Nowaki, welcome back. You returned faster than we expected. Did you find someone to help?"

Nowaki nodded his head with delight. "Yes, I did." Miyagi popped up beside them in his colorful robes. "This is Yoh Miyagi. He said he needed to take a look at Hiro-san before conducting anything."

Miyagi bowed. "Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." He adjusted the bag straps on his shoulders. "So...where is the cursed one?" He almost flinched when he saw the stricken expression on Fuyumi's face. "Sorry uh..so where is your son?"

Fuyumi bit her lip as she fiddled with her gloved hands. "Hiroki is...asleep in his room. Last night, he had a real bad one and he hasn't come out of his room since. I pass by every so often and I don't hear anything. I assume he's asleep."

"Can you lead the way?" Miyagi inquired.

"Yes, of course." Fuyumi moved out of the way as Miyagi and Nowaki entered inside.

Soshi arrived at the front lobby. "So, you came back." Out of breath, he stopped right next to his wife. "And you are?"

Miyagi bowed again. "Yoh Miyagi."

Fuyumi held her husband's hand. "I was about to lead him to Hiroki's room. He will help us." Soshi turned to Miyagi with an incredulous expression but said nothing. "Now, gentlemen..." She walked on ahead with Soshi right next to her.

Nowaki and Miyagi followed right behind them. The atmosphere went down in an instant. Each minute that passed, Miyagi felt the pressure through his bones. He shivered. The bad energy traveled toward him in waves. He rubbed his temples and concentrated on not showing his discomfort. Curses were a dozy. Depending on the level of the wizard, they leaked out bad energy which other wizards took notice.

He kept his head up and concentrated on the paintings which hung on the walls. The serene scenery made him relax. He took in deep breaths and thought of Shinobu burning cabbage back at their cabin. This almost made him snicker out loud.

When everyone stopped, Miyagi turned his head toward the door and he took a step back. "Wow..."

Fuyumi opened the door. "He's right in here."

Miyagi entered Hiroki's old bedroom, he whistled out loud when he saw the dark aura pouring out of him. "Wow, now this one is worse than I expected." He went to Hiroki's bed and hovered his hand over his body. "That curse has done a number to his mind to deteriorate the body."

Fuyumi held her husband's hand when she inquired. "Do you think you can help?"

Miyagi gave her a reassuring smile. "Give me a few hours, I will make sure to strip it out of him. I have entered into worse jobs." He pushed up his sleeves and placed his bag in the bed. "You can stand outside or go in the sitting room."

Soshi told him. "We will all stay outside of this room." Nowaki and Fuyumi nodded their head in agreement.

Miyagi cracked his knuckles. "Alright. Don't panic if you see flashes of light coming from in here."

* * *

_Hiroki glanced at the light which appeared out of nowhere. He turned around and saw a new man walking through his door. One thing was different about him. He saw his whole face. Features clear as day. Full of life and confidence. He wore some tacky and ugly robes that Hiroki wondered where he came from. _ _The bright colors clashed._ _ No one in his life ever wore such garments._

_It made Hiroki back away. Those colors made his eyes hurt and pushed him into a state of confusion. The dull grey tones dispersed which each step the man took toward him. Bringing forth the colors Hiroki saw in his dreams. All he wanted to do was run away from this man as fast as possible._

_"Who the hell are you?" Hiroki sputtered out. "Get out of my house! How did you even get in?!"_

_"Yoh Miyagi at your service," Miyagi bowed with a grin. "**Your excellency**."_

_Hiroki's eyes widened as he put his hand behind his back to grab onto a book. "I repeat.** Who** are you?"_

_Miyagi rubbed his temples. "C'mon, your excellency, this place isn't real." _ _Hiroki threw the book at Miyagi who waved his hand to stop it. It fell to the floor which made Hiroki back away to the wall. "Okay..that was a stupid thing of me to say...you see...I was sent here to get you."_

_"Sent here?"_

_"By your husband and your family."_

_Hiroki glared at him. "Did my parents send you here to screw around with me?"_

_"Not the parents you are used to." Miyagi said as he walked closer to Hiroki. "Fuyumi and Soshi Kamijou are your parents. Not the ones in these dreams of yours."_

_"Liar! This is reality. My husband and those people are in my dreams! They are too good to be real. I refuse to believe you."_

_Miyagi observed Hiroki from his spot and said nothing else. Putting his fingers under his chin, he rubbed the slight stubble. He didn't expect Hiroki's mind to believe these illusions. Then again, he had these nightmares since he was a child. He couldn't differentiate from what started as nightmares into reality. Having seen such cases, they got to this extreme. No one placed cursed on someone to transfer onto a child._

_Chanting a few words, he took in a deep breath and moved his fingers around. _ _Lifting up his hand, light gathered in his hands. The light spread all around his hand and he noticed the dark aura surrounding Hiroki gradually went away._

_"What the-" Hiroki saw light coming from the man's fingers. "What are you doing?"_

_Miyagi smiled. "Kid, you need to relax. This won't work if you don't relax."_

_Hiroki glared at him. "I am not going to relax. Go away."_

_"Your excellency, the fact I am calling you by your title is evidence enough. These are dreams...well nightmares. Fuyumi and Soshi are real. Prince Nowaki Kusama is real. Your in laws are real." Hiroki slumped to the floor and stared up at him as the colors surfaced in the room. "None of this is real. I know this will take years to trust your surroundings but know you won't have these again."_

_"Are you sure?" Hiroki had hesitations as Miyagi crouched in front of him. "You are not screwing around with me right? I do not want to come back here. Tell me I am not crazy."_

_"You are not crazy, your excellency." Miyagi said firmly as he placed his glowing hand on Hiroki's head. "Nothing here will hurt you anymore. You can go back to your family without worrying about sleeping again."_

* * *

"Done!" Miyagi skipped out of the room and bowed to Nowaki. "He won't have any more of those nightmares. It is all clear from his system and I added in a charm to repel anything from happening again. That took out a chunk of my energy, the person who placed this curse had a lot of power to make it last this long."

Fuyumi went past Nowaki and Soshi as she held Miyagi in her arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I have waited so many years to hear those words." She sobbed in his arms as Miyagi stretched out his arms when he saw Soshi's glare.

Nowaki entered the room and saw Hiroki sitting on the bed. Hiroki stared at everything in the room, pinching his arm throughout the whole time. He hurried to his side and grabbed Hiroki's hand in a tender grip. Hiroki turned his eyes toward him. Lingering on his face as he observed him. They stared at each other and didn't speak a word. Hiroki placed his quivering hand on top of Nowaki's forearm.

Using his other hand, Nowaki brushed away Hiroki's hands from his face. He noticed the visible bags under Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki always tried staying awake every single night. He heard from the staff that Hiroki stayed up in the library all night whenever he left the kingdom on his duties. This worried him but he never followed up on his concerns. Hiroki was a night owl. He did it pretty often. It wasn't an odd thing to him but his staff still voiced their opinions.

He should had investigated all of this further. Asking Hiroki's parents about his sleeping habits might had given him some insight in his life. Most of the time, he slept like a log. He didn't wake up when heavy storms went through the kingdom. Nowaki licked his chapped lips and felt so much fault. All he could do now was support Hiroki through his new life without this curse hanging over him.

Hiroki's voice broke when he asked. "Did you...know about all of this? The fact I was cursed..."

"I figured out the whole truth from your parents. They explained everything a few weeks ago on that visit I told you about." Nowaki leaned forward and kissed Hiroki's cheek. "You had me so worried. Miyagi-san assured all of us that you won't have those horrible nightmares again."

Hiroki nibbled on his bottom lip. "You can't be so sure about that..."

Nowaki gave Hiroki's hand a soft squeeze. "We just have to trust him." He sighed. "It was a good thing your father gave me his old list. I wouldn't have recognized Miyagi-san's last name otherwise."

Hiroki let out a hollow laugh. "I have to apologize..." Hiroki flinched when he heard Fuyumi's sobs. "I made them suffer so much...and you as well."

"A parent always worried about their child, Hiroki." Soshi walked inside and stood right beside the bed. "Before you say anything else, you were never a burden. We love you too much to have let this bring us down." He patted the top of Hiroki's head. "You are undoubtedly strong."

Hiroki felt the prickling of oncoming tears as he hunched his shoulders. "Thanks...father."

Soshi coughed into his hand and averted his eyes away from his son. "I'm just stating what I am thinking."

Fuyumi ran inside of the room and held Hiroki tight in her arms. Hiroki's tears spilled from his eyes as he cried into her hair. Nowaki let go of his hand as both of them held each other tight. Fuyumi's tears seeped through Hiroki's shirt. She reassured Hiroki as he kept apologizing to all of them. Running her fingers through his hair.

Miyagi stood at the door and had a relieved smile on his face. He didn't dare disturb their touching moment to inform them about his payment.

Nowaki could pay him after everyone basked well into their new formed happiness.

* * *

Years later, Hiroki laid next to Nowaki as they watched the clouds floating in the sky. His face gathered a more healthy tone and he gained a good amount of pounds from the lack of stress. He wrote out his experiences throughout the years in a long series of stories. It turned into his own form of therapy whenever he went into an episode. They lessened in the last year and he prided himself in getting through this with his support system. His parents visited him often to bridge their shaky relationship. Nowaki made sure to spend any free moment with him.

He had to admit what happened to his in laws. They were his family and he didn't want them to find out from a third party. Although, the people who knew about the curse were his parents, Nowaki, Miyagi and even his lover Shinobu. His in laws held him close and didn't judge him for it. They noticed his radical change that they wondered what caused it. Their lack of judgment brought him relief.

Hiroki shuffled closer to Nowaki when he took hold of his hand. They had remained in a nice silence without forcing conversation between the both of them. After so many years, they learned some facial expressions between each other which didn't need explaining. Yet, they understood they still had a lot to learn.

An explosion was heard in the distance as Hiroki scrunched up his face.

He regretted letting Miyagi and his lover move in a cabin on the grounds. It was an act of thankfulness for his help. Despite the fact Miyagi got paid his money after the emotional moments passed. There was always some sort of explosion due to some wayward spell or a potion the wizard was cooking in his home. He heard Shinobu complaining from a distance.

"Hiro-san...they will settle down... don't worry." Nowaki yawned.

Hiroki frowned. "This is getting ridiculous. Every single day Miyagi is making something explode. The staff are not even bothered by it anymore. What if someone comes to bomb the palace?"

Nowaki turned to him with a smile. "Hiro-san, this kingdom has an alliance with most of the neighboring kingdoms. We are all in peace. I don't think there will be a war to warrant us fearing bomb attacks." He let out a sigh. "We still have to keep an eye on the kingdom in the mountains."

"That's true." Hiroki relaxed in the grass and tried to ignore the next explosion. "Also, tell me you kicked out that old fart from my library. He mixes up my literature with his crap. Some of his stuff is actually good but he brings in those trash romance novels."

Nowaki chuckled as he rubbed Hiroki's hand. "Just tell him to stop bringing them in, unless you enjoy his teasing."

"Hell no." Hiroki snapped, he crossed his arms over his chest. "His brat should take better care of him not messing up my beloved library. I have already told him to distract him with walks in the garden."

"He might catch our roses on fire."

"...Never mind. I'm telling him to stop it and go into town instead." Hiroki huffed as Nowaki lifted himself up with his arm and looked down at him. "Yes?" Nowaki wiggled his eyebrows which made Hiroki snort. "Stop that, you are being ridiculous."

Nowaki smiled. "But it made you laugh." He got closer to Hiroki and kissed him. "I love you."

Hiroki's face warmed as Nowaki kissed him again. "You only tell me every single day." Nowaki interlaced their fingers. "I love you too..."

Nowaki laid on top of him. They both smiled as Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. Bringing him close to his body, they shared more kisses. Their bodies molded together in perfect alignment. Nowaki's red cape covered the both of them as they continued on kissing.

They got interrupted when another explosion happened and Shinobu screeched in indignation.

The end.


End file.
